parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/My Little Human Equestria Pets
chugging :Jane: Hoo-wee! Your very first princess summit. You must be over the moon, Betty. :Betty Barrett: Oh, I am excited. But, to be honest, I'm a little nervous, too. :Zelda: You're 'nervicited'! It's like you wanna jump up and down and yell "YAY ME!!" But you also wanna curl up in a teeny-tiny ball and hide at the same time! We've all been there! :Lizabeth: I'm there almost every day. :Jane: You've got no reason to fret, Betty. Everything's gonna be just– :Cecila: BETTY! Oh, sorry, darling, but I just realized you're not wearing your crown. You haven't forgotten it back in Ponyville, have you? :Betty Barrett: It's in my bag. Just feel a little self-conscious about wearing it. Haven't really gotten accustomed to these yet, either. :Cecila: You are a princess now, Twilight. Embrace it! I'm telling you, if I had a crown like that, I would never take it off. Why, I'd sleep in the thing. :fanfare :Noah Parker: Her highness, Princess Betty Barrett! :Esmeralda: laughs Betty! I haven't seen you since the coronation! :Anastasia: We have so much to discuss. But it can wait until tomorrow. You all look tired from your journey. Now, off to bed, all of you. :conversation :Betty Barrett: sigh :Spunky: What's wrong, Betty? :Betty Barrett: I don't know, Spunky. I'm just... worried, I guess. Esmeralda was given the Crystal Empire to rule over. What if, now that I'm a princess, Anastasia expects me to lead a kingdom of my own? :Spunky: That would be awesome! :Betty Barrett: No, it would not! Just because I have this crown and these wings, it doesn't mean I'll be a good leader! :Spunky: Aw, sure ya will, Betty. Now c'mon, you should get some shut-eye. Big day tomorrow! sigh :Betty Barrett: grunts Can't... tuck...! grunts :twang :Betty Barrett: Just trying to get comfortable! Ugh! [theme song] :chirping :hoofsteps :creaks :Spunky: snoring :Jessie: Ugh! :Spunky: Huh? What? :Betty Barrett: yawns My crown! She's got my crown! Stop! Thief! She's stolen my crown! :Rest of main cast: gasps :Betty Barrett: Stop! grunts :clatter :Main cast: gasps :Betty Barrett: What did you do with my crown? :Jessie: Sorry it had to be this way... Princess. :Main cast: gasps :Lizabeth: Who was that? :Anastasia: Jessie. A former student of mine. She began her studies with me not long before Betty. But when she did not get what she wanted as quickly as she liked, she turned cruel and dishonest. I tried to help her, but she eventually decided to abandon her studies and pursue her own path. One that has sadly led to her stealing your crown. :Spunky: She replaced Betty's with this one. :Anastasia: I suppose Jessie thought you wouldn't notice right away that this was not yours. And by the time you did, it would be too late to go after your crown and Element of Harmony. :Betty Barrett: But I don't understand. Where did she go? Why did she take the crown? :Anastasia: You'll soon know more about this place than even I do. :Pocahontas: This is no ordinary mirror. It is a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens once every thirty moons. :Zelda: Sparkly! :Pocahontas: It has always been kept in the throne room of Canterlot Castle. But when Esmeralda took over the Crystal Empire, we sent it here for her to watch over. :Anastasia: sigh I had always hoped that Jessie would someday use it to return, to come back to Equestria seeking my guidance. Obviously, this is not what has happened. :Esmeralda: Betty, you must use the mirror to go into this other world and retrieve your crown. Without it, the other Elements of Harmony have no power and Equestria is left without one of its most important means of defense. :Pocahontas: Your crown does not belong in the place Sunset Shimmer now calls home. And in her possession, your Element of Harmony will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves. :Anastasia: You understand the importance of your task? :Betty Barrett: Of course. :Anastasia: Good. Then you must go at once. :Betty Barrett: sigh :Thumbelina: Whoa, whoa, whoa! She's going, we're going with her. :Zelda: squee :Thumbelina: Right, girls? :Zelda: Oooh! I'm so 'nervicited'! :Jane: You do realize that's not a real word, right? :Anastasia: I'm afraid I can't let you go. :Thumbelina: What?! Why not?! :Anastasia: Sending all of you could upset the balance of this alternate world, creating havoc that would make it impossible for Betty to get the crown back from Jessie. This is something Princess Betty Barrett must do alone. :Pocahontas: Time is of the essence. On the third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway will close. And once it does, it will be another thirty moons before you will be able to use it to return. :Rest of main cast: of encouragement Spunky, NO! :Betty Barrett: Whoa! Aaaah! :Spunky: yelping :Pearl Pureheart: groan :Chip: Uh, Betty? :Pearl Pureheart: Huh? Spunky! You're not supposed to– Spunky? Are you a... chipmunk? :Chip: I... think so. But I have no idea what you are! :Pearl Pureheart: Huh? screams panting :Chip: Betty, you have to get it together! :Pearl Pureheart: breathing sigh What... does the rest of me look like? :Chip: Um, like you. Only not you. Your muzzle's really small. :Pearl Pureheart: My muzzle?! panics :Chip: Are you gonna scream again? Where are we? :Pearl Pureheart: I don't know. But that must serve as the gateway back to Equestria. We need to find my crown as soon as possible and get back there. I suggest we start searching the castle first. :Chip: Works for me. Yeah, I don't think that's how the new you is supposed to– :pants and whines :Pearl Pureheart: Whooaaa... Whoa! Ooh... nervously C'mon, Spunky. I do not wanna be like this for longer than I have to. :Chip: Well, look on the bright side. You don't have those pesky wings to worry about anymore. :thud :Pearl Pureheart: Hmm! grunts gasps My magic! It isn't working! :Chip: Makes sense. You don't exactly have your horn. :Pearl Pureheart: What?! :Chip: We really need to find you a mirror. Category:Transcripts Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Pete'sDragonRockz's Transcripts